


Day Eleven || Black Horse

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: After learning of her father's aversion to horses, Sasuke can't help but indulge his future queen's wishes to see his own. If only out of spite.





	Day Eleven || Black Horse

The colt had been a gift from his father on his sixteenth birthday.

A magnificent beast of only the best bloodlines in the land, he’d stood at nearly seventeen hands once finished growing: an obsidian black with sleek hair and shining mane and tail. Dark brown eyes had been without a single glimmer of mischief or ill intent. Breaking him had been less a challenge, and more simply a bonding experience between horse and rider.

Though not his most active steed nowadays - what with the breaking of his new bay mare and their practice of archery on horseback - the aptly-named Obsidinir has remained his favorite. The one he always returns to when he needs a mount he can trust, and simply enjoy a slow walk along the trails of the woods around the castle with.

So, during a follow up visit from Hiashi and his daughter, Sasuke decides to introduce them.

“He’s beautiful,” Hinata breathes, softly laying a hand against the beast’s neck and earning a greeting nicker.

“He’s been my pride and joy these past four years,” Sasuke elaborates. “I trust him with my life. There’s been more than one occasion he’s carried me home when I couldn’t guide him.”

“Really?” 

“Really. There’s no four-legged creature I trust more.” After a pause, Sasuke glances to her. “...would you like to ride him?”

“N-now?!”

“Only if you’d like. Another time, if not. But I’m sure our fathers still have much to discuss. I’d bet we have the time.”

“I’d dirty my dress!”

“Nonsense - he’s clean as you are! And we’d not go hurtling through the mud. Just a little jaunt in a circle or two, here in the grass.” He gives her a charming smile, clearly trying to change her mind. “You said it yourself: you never get to ride anymore. Just for a moment. There’s not a gentler beast in these lands - you’ll be safe.”

“...I don’t doubt that, but...if Father finds out, he’ll be furious.”

“Then we’ll tell him I tossed you on the saddle myself. You had no control, and the blame is mine. I don’t fear him. Not a lick.”

Teeth nibble her lip, looking torn. “...oh...all right. Just for a moment.”

Fetching the proper gear himself, Sasuke ignores the stable hands’ watching as he saddles the stallion. The only reaction is a gentle toss of his head, clearly pleased to be given attention. “Easy there.”

Once every strap is buckled, he helps her step up a few well-placed crates. All the while, Obsidinir moves not a muscle. “We’ll have you sit side saddle. Just in case.”

Taking up the reins, Hinata adjusts her weight for a moment. “...a-all right.”

Simply walking, Sasuke urges his steed to follow. He does so at a leisurely walk, almost more akin to a dog than a horse in his obedient following. As though knowing of his passenger, he takes care in his steps as they wander about the stable yard.

Eventually, Hinata begins to relax, smiling and even laughing. “Well now you’ve just given me an itch. What I’d give to go explore those hills and forests…”

“You’ll have it the day we’re wed. That much, at least, I can promise you. Anything you want, you’ll have.” As little say as either of them have in this arrangement, he’ll still give her what freedom he can. If that means galavanting across the countryside on horseback, well...he’s even more inclined to agree.

It seems they’ll get on better than he’d first feared.

“Care for a trot?”

“I -!”

Grinning, Sasuke breaks into a backward jog, egging the horse on. He shifts into a brisk, smooth trot, practically floating across the grass.

Hinata clings to the reins nonetheless. “You could keep a goblet on his rump and it wouldn’t spill, would it?”

“I very much doubt it.” Slowing to a stop, he accepts the steed’s head over his shoulder with a pat along his neck. “There’s no better horse, I assure you. I plan to breed him to my mare this season.”

“Oh, the foal will be lovely.”

“So I hope.”

Leading them both back to the barn, he helps Hinata dismount with a careful hand. “So?”

“He’s so wonderful. I’ve never met a gentler horse.”

“And I doubt you ever will. I’ve ridden many fine horses...but none like him. Anytime you want, you can take him for a ride. I’d trust you to him explicitly.”

“Really? You’d let me…?”

“I think I can trust you, too,” he can’t help but tease, grin only widening at her indignant look. “At any rate, he’d keep you out of trouble.”

“I don’t get into trouble!”

“Oh, I’m sure. There aren’t any wild stories I’ll hear of only after this is all said and done? Is your father actually wedding me to a wild woman?”

In spite of herself, Hinata laughs, daring to shove at his arm. “Hardly!” 

In the midst of their levity, however, duty calls.

“Hinata!”

The pair turn, expressions quickly sobering. Hiashi approaches from the castle, Fugaku on his tail. “...Father, I -”

“What are you doing out here? Besides sullying your skirts,” the king bites in question and accusation. “I’ve told you, a stable is no place for a young lady!”

For a moment - just a moment - she looks ready to fire back. To ask why her sister gets such a privilege, and she does not. But the fire dies, and her head bows. “...I was just seeing the horses, Father, I didn’t -”

“Enough. We’ve terms to speak to you both about. Back to the castle. Now.”

Sasuke just stares at his future father-in-law coolly, watching as he leads Hinata back. Fugaku lingers with his son.

“...so…”

“That man  _ irks  _ me.”

To Sasuke’s surprise, his father chuckles. “Finally, something we can agree on. But...we’re almost through. Negotiations are close to done. We just need you both to witness them.”

“But not offer addendums?”

“I’m afraid not.”

They stand a moment longer. “...as soon as she’s queen of mine, she’ll ride dawn until dusk. We’ll see what Hiashi has to say about it  _ then _ .”

Fugaku merely claps his son on the back. “I’m sure she will...but not yet. Business first.”

“Hn…”

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH this is late, my apologies - today was long both irl and online. But I'm here now, and with a wee drabble!
> 
> Sasuke having a black horse is a little cliche, but I enjoy it. Also, for those curious, this is a semi-sequel to two other works of mine from previous challenges! The first is /works/17124998 and the second is /works/17126900 ! It's become a little mini series, though I'm not sure how to connect them given they're part of other series...I'm still new to AO3 and its functionalities xD Hopefully the links work okay!
> 
> Anywho, it's very late, and I'm very tired and still have Tumblr shenanigans to take care of, so...I'll see y'all tomorrow! Er...later. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
